


Heat

by sasoli



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Swap, Alpha Uchiha Itachi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, M/M, Omega Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasoli/pseuds/sasoli
Summary: Sasuke helps his little brother through his first heat.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So, 3 little things:  
> \- this is an age swap (so "otouto"=itachi, "niisan"=sasuke)  
> \- both alphas & omegas have heats (alphas heats are basically the same as a "rut" just much less aggressive (? ig) than most ppl write them as). I just don't like the word "rut" lol so that's why im not using it  
> \- itachi is 16, Sasuke is 21
> 
> I actually had a whole plot planned for this but im just rlly stressed/needed something to get back into writing soooo here we are

He swallows again, hoping his voice doesn’t come out shaky. “Is this okay, otouto?”

Itachi answers with a thrust of his hips and a low-pitched whine. His head constantly tossing back and forth, his pretty silky hair draped under the pillow underneath him. The muscles in his arms were straining against his skin, the sleek definition in the limbs even more prominent. His teeth were gritted, so Sasuke reached over to hold his hand with his unoccupied one. The reaction was almost immediate; Itachi’s mouth loosens and his arms relax. The only movement that remained was the instinctual rough jerks of his hips.

There was a mixture of sweat, sex, and _Itachi_ permeating the room. And the slick sound the glide of his fist made when it met his brother’s body. The boy was invading all of Sasuke’s senses, filling his mind with thoughts of nothing but his brother.

Both of Sasuke’s hands were full; one with his brother’s hand, the other with his drooling cock. His hand was mostly still; Itachi was doing most of the work. Sasuke only swirled his thumb along the head when Itachi’s hips were on their descent. But still, something was wrong. Even with a knot starting to thicken the base and a constant stream of precome trailing down his cock, it still wasn’t enough.

“Otouto,” Sasuke whispered. He bends forward, nuzzling his nose against the slope of the neck Itachi readily offers him. This was the way Itachi preferred to be calmed. “You need to relax. Just,” he took a deep breath, readying himself for what he was about to say. _This is helping him _. “Let niisan take care of it.”__

Itachi’s hand tightens its grip around his, but his hips, fortunately, start to slow, continually losing speed until they eventually settle on the thin blanket beneath them.

“Good job, Itachi,” he praises. 

Sasuke isn’t sure how aware his brother is, but, once he remembers how awful his first heat was, he starts to move his hand. The loud keen he receives in return catches him off-guard, but the garbled mantra of- _niisan, niisan, niisan_ \- pushes him to keep the rhythm he had set. 

Sasuke… can’t keep his eyes away from in between the splay of his little brother’s legs. He’s never seen someone this way before. He’s never imagined Itachi this way, but now that its in front of him, now that he’s seeing it- 

_Stop_. 

But he _can’t_. Even if he could avert his eyes, Sasuke would still feel the slick, thick heat grasped in his hand, hear the desperate whines uttered in his ears, be engulfed in the strong odors coming from Itachi’s neck and groin, straight from the pink throbbing glands.

It’s too much for him. He needs to be a good brother. He needs this to be over.

Sasuke unclasps his hand from Itachi’s, ignoring the distressed sound he releases, in favor of working the knot with that hand. The fattened base is overwhelming, but he cups his hand to rub it; massaging the one side of the knot that he can hold, hoping it feels good for Itachi. 

Soon, he finds a rhythm; one that leaves his wrists sore but makes his brother cry out. Short, hard strokes on the base and soft, gentle swirls on the tip, from just under the head to right on the slit, finally makes Itachi come. 

“Sasuke, _please_ ,” he begs, as thick white is still spurting out of his cock. Somehow, Sasuke knows what he wants. So, he offers his own neck again, face burning when he feels Itachi licking over his glands. 

When its over, Itachi pulls him down to lay next to him. Rearranging him until he’s satisfied with the position his brother is in. 

They lay there, each content with holding their brother. Itachi snuggles in closer until his face is tucked into Sasuke’s neck. Sasuke tells himself its only instincts that lead Itachi to gather the come left on his stomach to rub into Sasuke’s own puffy glands. 


End file.
